Dissonance
by Aeneid
Summary: (Referrences taken from An Alchemist Love fanfic and A Little Bit songfic) Orihara Momo can't take it anymore; constantly being bullied by everyone at the Archer's Academy, to whom can she find sanctuary...? Will she find it in the one who hates her the m
1. Chapter 1: Jiku

Okay, I posted this story for two reasons, mainly:

1. So you can understand the other fanfiction 'An Alchemist Love' more.

2. I needed some more comments about this fanfiction of mine.

Here's my first attempt at an angsty fic so I do hope I'm successful here...

Before we begin the story...

**PLEASE BE REMINDED THAT THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS BAD LANGUAGE, MATURE THEMES AND THE LIKE. IF YOU CANNOT BEAR TO READ FANFICTIONS IN THIS GENRE, PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE. THANK YOU.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. It belongs to its respective owners. I, however, own the characters used in this fic.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Innocent virgin...  
  
That's what she had been called by all the students of the Archer Academy, all thanks to an upperclassman who seems to love annoying the hell out of a certain scarlet-haired, blue-eyed fifteen-year-old female Archer who goes by the name of Orihara Momo.  
  
It had occurred to everyone that the girl was truly a virgin, considering that fact that she hadn't have any serious relationship with a man nor even shared a kiss with some guy. Because of this, she became the butt of all the jokes, minus the teasing of her being called an 'innocent virgin' by Kurosagi Jiku.  
  
_'And I do fucking hope he died during the fireworks display last New Year!'_ the familiar red-haired girl told herself angrily as she woke up that morning, ate breakfast, took a shower and was now getting dressed in her usual female Archer uniform, getting ready for school after that long winter break issued by the Academy itself.  
  
Momo went over to her full-length mirror and checked her reflection. So far, everything was going perfect that morning and the girl hoped and pray that Kurosagi died during the New Year.  
  
_'And he better not make fun of my hair!'_ she added, tossing back her now chin-length ruby red hair. _'But I still can't believe it... just for the sake of Camus to notice me, I cut my hair. Will it be worth it?'_  
  
"Odin, I'm going to be late! I'd better get going now." Hastily, she put on a black clip on the right side of her hair and for the last time, she checked her reflection in the mirror. "Perfect... I hope Camus notices me now..." with that, she ran down her stairs and towards the Academy.

* * *

As she made her way into the Academy, unknown to her, a figure was watching her closely and this person closely monitored each move she made.  
  
No matter how many times he had seen her, he still hadn't gotten over the fact on how breathtaking she was. Scarlet red hair flowing freely with the wind, a pair of dazzling aquamarine-blue eyes, porcelain-like skin... everything about her was so perfect, he would always say to himself.  
  
He sighed happily yet again. Just seeing her always makes his day brighter in this cruel world... fate was so cruel to him, he thought bitterly.  
  
_'Momo-san...'_ he wanted to call out but he stopped himself just in time. He didn't want her to know that he was **ALWAYS** watching her from afar. As always, she would give him an irritated yet seductive look that always turned him on.  
  
_'Kurosagi, you're a pervert.'_ he told himself, his green eyes still on the peach. 

Jiku rested his head on the upper trunk of the tree as he sat on a tree branch, still watching Momo intently.  
  
Thankfully, the girl did not seem to notice the 'stalker's' eyes on her for she still continued her little chat with Camus, the man of her dreams...  
  
Melamphus... How his blood boil furiously at the mere mention of his name. That person was one clueless guy who didn't even give his Momo a time of the day. Jiku knew that the silver-haired Archer didn't even know of her feelings for him which was something much more deeper than friendship...  
  
The black rabbit also knew he couldn't make a move on Momo. Their meeting was something he'd rather forget...  
  
She had hated him right on the spot, for he had started calling her 'innocent virgin' in front of everyone in the Academy and in retaliation, she gave him a punch in the face.  
  
Wrong move.  
  
For some reason, Jiku suddenly snapped and the next thing he did suddenly made him regret his decision. Dragging her inside an empty classroom, he gave her a good beating on her very first day in the Academy and she...  
  
She almost bled to death, her frail and skinny body covered with fresh bruises and red liquid trickling down her arms and legs.  
  
Jiku wanted to hold her, to tell her that he was truly sorry for what he had done... but before he could even get near her, the aquamarine-eyed girl stood up weakly, glaring at him. "Get the fuck away from me! Don't touch me **EVER AGAIN**!" Clutching painfully to her side, she walked away... That was the very first and last they talked...  
  
From then on, he tried to win back her attention by all means possible: teasing her endlessly, letter writing, bullying, etc... But these were all in vain. It seemed as if he were invisible to her sight.  
  
_'Damn Melamphus... Now he's got all her attention.'_ he said to himself, sounding so much like a jealous husband.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the fireworks display last New Year?" Camus asked as they began to walk towards the main building of the Academy.  
  
Blushing, the girl tried to reply in her normal tone. "I did... But too bad, I would've enjoyed it more if Kurosagi's hands got blown off!" a vein began to pop out of her temple.  
  
Everyone in Payon knew it was tradition that the family of the Elder, the Kurosagi family in particular, would start the fireworks display. Being the only available member and the heir to their family, the black rabbit, in a male kimono clad outfit, lit up the largest firecracker available. (Un)fortunately, depending on which point of view you would look at, Jiku's hand almost got blown off if he hadn't gotten it away in time. The townspeople sighed in relief, for their future leader had gotten away from harm in time. Thank Odin, they said to themselves.  
  
But behind the sea of people who were out to watch the fireworks display, Orihara Momo cursed every living thing in Rune-Midgard for not 'punishing' Kurosagi with all the dirty and shameless acts he had committed to everyone, especially to her...  
  
"Don't say that." The platinum-haired sixteen-year-old warned. "Karma, Orihara, is so powerful these days. Who knows, something bad might happen to you just because you're condemning him."  
  
"Karma? What's that shit you're talking about, Melamphus?!? There's no such thing as 'karma' these days and we know it! It's all crap set up by the Elders of Payon to scare the hell out of us." She puffed her chest out proudly. "Besides, I doubt something 'bad' will happen to me. I am, after all, prepared for the worst."  
  
To the passersby, they were all shocked to hear 'innocent virgin' cursing angrily at something called 'karma'. But to Camus, who had been with her for the whole school year, starting from the month of Balder up to the month of Hel, knew her the best. She wasn't all that 'goody-two shoes' as everyone thought she was. It was rather the opposite. Rebellious, hot-tempered, potty-mouthed... these were only a few words to describe the real Momo.  
  
Unknown to them, a figure stood behind the two, towering over their height. "I do hope you're already prepared for the new school year, Orihara. Even though it's a new year, I don't show any mercy."  
  
The person expected her to cringe in fear but instead, the red head did the impossible: she talked back.  
  
_'Goddamn it, I can't believe I'm talking to this idiot...'_ she thought angrily.  
  
"Get the hell away from us, Kurosagi. Stop polluting the only fresh air we can breathe in this campus..." she replied curtly.  
  
Camus gave her a strange look. It was a known fact to everyone that the youngest member of the Orihara family never retorted to Jiku Kurosagi's snide remarks and comments about her, no matter how horrible they were. But now...  
  
_'She's changed... this is not good! If she continues this verbal spat with him, she'll be black and blue all over again, just like last year!'_  
  
Jiku frowned. This has been the second time they've only talked, the last time during their first day at school last month of Balder. Nonetheless, he decided to cherish the moment though it was risking a verbal sparring with her or no words between them at all. "Why should I? I own the campus anyway." He boasted.  
  
"Then stop rubbing it in our 'middle class' faces, will you, asshole?! We already know that around a million times ever since I enrolled into the Academy last year!" she yelled back so loud, all the passers-by gave them a look. Some were curious onlookers, trying to see how their relationship fared right now.  
  
It was no secret to everyone, Momo excluded in the list, that the heir of the Kurosagi family was madly in love with the scarlet-haired peach though the way he showed his affection wasn't that obvious. Their relationship was more of mortal enemies than lovers... It was as if he had placed a whole new meaning to the statement 'The more you hate, the more you love.'  
  
"Well, I was just making sure you know who's boss around here, Orihara." he retorted, giving her one of his charming smiles which almost always made the women in the Academy go nuts.  
  
Unfortunately, Momo seemed unaffected by his smile and it had an opposite effect: it infuriated her even more! Angrily, the aquamarine-eyed girl grabbed Melamphus' arm and dragged him inside the main building. "Come on, I don't need idiots like him ruining my day!"  
  
For the nth time in his life, Kurosagi slapped his forehead in dismay. Another chance down the drain... "Goddamn it." he cursed.  
  
_'Why the hell can't I get a girlfriend?!? And of all the women in the world, why did I fall in love with Orihara?!?'_ he asked himself though he already knew the answer in his heart and mind.  
  
_The more you hate, the more you love..._

* * *

Please review. Comments and constructive criticisms are very much appreciated to improve the author's writing skills.


	2. Chapter 2: Caril

Sorry for the lackness of updates... too busy. > ;;

Oh, as for the query about Orihara liking Kurosagi, I merely used that ploy in 'A Little Bit' as so the fic would be... nice. As for their relationship here, its... destructive.

Anyways, let us continue!

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

At the same time when Jiku was contemplating on his disastrous love life, Momo was staring at him from the second floor window of their classroom, glaring angrily.

"Look at that fool... He should be in a mental hospital right now." she remarked.

Her male friend motioned for her to pipe down but she would not listen. Instead, the girl began to rant about the black rabbit's mean nature.

"Orihara, be quiet for awhile! What if his minions caught you bad mouthing him! You want to become black and blue during your first day back!"

Fifteen-year-old Momo snorted. "Even if I get beaten up again, I don't care. I'm ready for their so-called 'punishment' against their 'god'."

Camus ran a band over his silver hair. "I can't believe you're defying Kurosagi again... Are you some kind of a masochist?"

She smirked. "Maybe... But I never bow down to anyone, Melamphus, remember that. Either they die trying or they give up."

"Now I know why Kurosagi wants to keel over you because you're too stubborn to obey him..." he mumbled.

"What did you say!" For some reason, the girl's ears were sharper whenever 'he' was being talked about...

Melamphus then ruffled the girl's short hair. "Nothing, 'peachy cakes'."

"Don't call me that." she hissed.

"Fine, fine... Sorry Orihara." he apologized, running his hand through her hair. "Why'd you cut it? I thought you wanted to grow it longer than Ayami-san's..."

"I-I changed my mind..." she blushed, fixing her bright red using her fingers. "I mean, short hair suits me better, right?"

"In my opinion, longer hair suits you better."

_'Aw damn! Why!'_ she grumbled to herself but still managed to keep a straight face in front of her 'beloved'. "I see..."

''By the way," the male Archer flashed her a charming smile that secretly made her swoon in delight. "Party at my house the day after tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"**YOU BET!**" she exclaimed, nodding her head in enthusiasm. "I can't wait!"

A girl with bright green hair suddenly butted in to their conversation. "Did I hear correctly! Innocent virgin's gonna go partying with us, Melamphus!" she gave Momo a snooty look. "Hah! You wish!"

The scarlet-haired female Archer felt her face turn red in embarrassment as her classmates began to join Caril Hermethes in taunting her.

_'This is **ALL** your goddamn fault, Kurosagi, now that everyone thinks bullying me is such a fun hobby!'_ Orihara then began to mumble things to calm herself down...

"What's that you're saying, innocent virgin?" the snooty Archer taunted. "Aww, are you gonna cry in front of everyone, just like last time?"

It happened so fast and before the fifteen year old knew it, she had pushed Caril roughly, sending some chairs and desks flying inside the classroom.

"**WHO IN THE FUCKING HELL GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO BULLY ME, HUH?**" the peach asked furiously, grabbing a handful of hair, twisting it in the process.

Everyone, including Camus, stood in shock and awe as the now-enraged Momo Orihara began to mock Hermethes.

Minutes later, Momo had stopped tormenting the girl and as she walked away, a teary-eyed Caril shot back. "Just because you bullied me today doesn't mean you can do this again! You're going to pay for this!"

Momo cocked her head back to meet Caril's eyes. To everyone's shock, yet again, the former gave the latter the dirty finger using both her hands, smiling arrogantly. "Try doing that, you bitch, and I'll make sure your life will be a living hell..."

"Why don't we have a match today! Lunch time, at the practice field? Weapons are allowed!"

The youngest Orihara raised an eyebrow. "You're challenging me? By all means, go ahead... By the way," the girl's aquamarine eyes had turned to little slits. "Get the hell out of this classroom right now before I kill you and only come back when classes begin, you hear?"

Shaking madly, Caril stood up and burst yet again into tears. "YOU **ARE SOOO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!**" she ran off.

"Yeah, whatever… slutty bitch." Momo mumbled angrily.

* * *

Once again, reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3: First Kiss

Finally, after a long time, I'll be updating this...

There will be parts here that has mature content so please be wary of it...

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter 3

As soon as Caril left the room in haste, Jiku entered, falling down on the ground from the impact.

"Oww! What the hell!" he demanded angrily as he picked himself up from the cold marble floor of the classroom. Strange, their classroom sounded awfully quiet, he noted. When he looked at all their shocked faces, the black rabbit suddenly joked around.

"What's the matter with you guys? You looked like you've seen a ghost!"

A nearby female student managed to respond to his statement. "This is much more serious than seeing a ghost! O-O-Orihara-san... cussed and gave Hermethes-san the dirty finger!"

Jiku was shocked. **HIS** sweet and innocent peach, cussing and being the bad girl! Was the Day of Ragnarok coming too soon?

"I mean, look at the chairs, Kurosagi-sama!" the girl said, pointing at the rows of desks and chairs in disarray. "Orihara-san pushed Hermethes-san and this is the effect!"

"Odin... what the hell happened here!" he demanded angrily.

A cold voice shot back. "This is what will happen next to you, Kurosagi, courtesy of me."

_'Momo... what happened to you...?'_ Camus asked himself, too shocked to speak up.

Jiku blinked. "What did I do?" he asked innocently, emerald green eyes filled with confusion and hurt at her accusation against him.

"**WHAT!** How dare you…!" Momo began to lunge forward to hit him but Melamphus, who had just recovered from his stupor, grabbed her behind the arms to restrain her. "Melamphus, you're a traitor! I need to teach this jerk a lesson on how painful it is to get beaten up twice or even thrice a week!"

She could still feel his knuckles connect unto her stomach, usually breaking a rib or two… Afterwards, a mocking laugh would follow and yet another kick or two to knock her unconscious.

"Don't!" Camus yelled, interrupting the violent imagery in her mind. "Forget about what he has done to you, will you?" he tried his best to hold her back but to no avail. The girl a year younger than him seemed a bit stronger than usual.

"Let go!" she flailed her arms around madly to get away from the blue-eyed boy's death hold but it was all in vain.

Unknown to the two, the black rabbit observed them, his usual clear emerald green eyes being replaced by a dark and stormy one. _'How dare they flirt with each other!'_ he thought angrily.

Sensing the anger emitted by Kurosagi's aura, the silver-haired Archer grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about this, Kurosagi-san. I really have to hold her back before she kills you. Literally."

"Forget about this! I've made up my mind! I won't hurt him anymore, okay!" a feminine voice announced angrily.

Before Jiku could even flash her a smile, she added. "Its not fun if I kill him today. Now Melamphus, let me go now."

Reluctantly, her best friend released his hold on her and she walked towards her mortal enemy's direction. The girl raised her right hand and gave him a firm poke on his chest using her right index finger. "Remember this! Someday, I'll bring my revenge on you and before that day comes, do atone for your sins, Kurosagi! You'll need it badly if you want to go to Valhalla, ne?" the last part sounded so full of sarcasm, it was nostalgic.

With that, she took her sit on the very last row and at the very back of the classroom, her gaze at the girl who had just came in, still crying. _'Caril Hermethes… you are so dead when I'm done placing scars and bruises all over your body.'_ She said as she touched her weapons strapped around both her hips.

Seconds later, Master Crius, a man in his early twenties, came in, frowning at them. "Take your seats! Classes have started minutes ago!" he barked angrily.

Nervously, everyone went to their seats, still frightened and shocked about Momo Orihara's 360° personality turn. Even more shocked than the others was Jiku, who still couldn't believe that **his** innocent peach became a bad girl all of a sudden...

_'What happened to you, Momo…? Why did you change so much?'_ he pondered as he sat at his original seat; the second to the last row, in the middle of the classroom. _'I've liked you better when you were an innocent little peach… my peach.'_

* * *

Recess time came after long hours of new lessons taught by their teachers and Momo excused herself from the classroom, heading over to a secluded place in the Academy. Turning her head around to see if anyone had followed her, the aquamarine-eyed girl leaned against a tree, took out a mini computer organizer and opened it. "Onee-san!" she hissed angrily at the monitor.

A raven-haired Alchemist's face appeared on the small monitor. "What now? I'm busy mixing potions! It better be good, Momo, or else I'll take that Orihara personal communicator away from you!"

The younger sister rolled her eyes. "It'll be good. Anyways, can you give me a hair grower potion? I need it!"

"Is that all?" the older Orihara sighed in disapproval. "Fine, fine… I'll give it to you tomorrow. Meet me in your house after school tomorrow, okay? **NOW DON'T BOTHER ME**!" Ayami yelled angrily. In panic, Momo quickly turned off her communicator, sighing in relief. Now her problem was over…

"So that's where you went…" a masculine voice spoke up.

She cocked her head to the side swiftly to see who spoke. To her disgust, it was Kurosagi, smirking at her. "So you want a hair grower potion, huh? Is it for Melamphus so he will like you, Orihara?" he asked arrogantly, his emerald green eyes filled with wickedness.

Her face said it all; from a pale colored one, it became cherry colored. "What the hell do you care, Kurosagi!"

"I'm just saying that you're wasting your time on him." He stated as a matter of fact. "Someone like him can never appreciate you."

"He appreciates me!" she shot back angrily at him. "He's just shy to show me his affection!"

"If he does, then why the hell does he like a long haired Orihara better than a short haired one? Don't tell me he likes you only because you have long hair." The raven-haired boy with matching green eyes said, eyeing her. "If he does like you, Melamphus would've appreciated you just the way you are."

_'He's right…'_ Momo admitted to herself but shook her head madly in mild hatred. _'Wait a minute! Why am I acknowledging and listening to this idiot who doesn't even know how to love!'_

"What do you know! You haven't even experienced love!"

Jiku turned red. "I **HAVE** experienced love, Orihara! In fact, I love someone right now!" _'Too bad, she thinks of me as some jackass who hates her so much...'_ he thought sadly.

"Oh yeah! Give that girl my condolences! A jerk had fallen in love with her!" she mocked. "I do hope she doesn't fall in love with a fool like you!"

Clenching his fists angrily, he banged it on the tree where Momo was leaning and she screamed. Chips of wood fall down her head and she wanted to punch the person responsible for scaring her.

"Why you…!" using her dominant hand, she readied herself to give him a blow in the face but the teenage boy grabbed her wrist, shoving her hard against the tree. Right then and there, he gave her a rough kiss on the lips…

Orihara managed to push him away and gave him a glare. "**HOW DARE YOU**…!" instead of an insult, a moan escaped her lips as he slid down the upper part of her Archer dress down to her waist. The black rabbit trailed small kisses on her neck down to her collar bone until his tongue slid down her shoulders to her chest. His hands slid down her shoulders, positioning it just above her breasts. Calloused hands pressed against her bra, giving her bosom a little squeeze. Jiku smirked as another whimper escaped her lips.

"You like that, my sweet peach?" he said seductively, giving her another kiss on the face. He licked her cheek and as he reached her lips, Jiku Kurosagi licked her upper lip, teasing her. "You can have more…"

The girl seemed to snap back to reality and angrily, she gave him a punch in the chest. "You pervert! You stole my first kiss!" the aquamarine eyed Orihara fixed herself up as she ran back to her classroom, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_'That Kurosagi… stole my first kiss! What am I going to do! Don't tell me… his destiny will be intertwined with mine!'_ her mind began to panic at what would happen at her future._ 'I won't let it happen! I'll make sure he and I will never EVER be together!'_ she thought, very determined to change her fate. There was no way she would allow herself to get married with **HIM** in the future!

* * *

Do review.


End file.
